oddsquadfandomcom-20200214-history
Rise of The Hydraclops
Rise of the Hydraclops is the A-plot of the 17th episode of Odd Squad. It is also the first part of the special "Odd Squad Saves the World". Synopsis In order to save humanity, Olive, Otto and Oscar must locate a treasure chest that Oscar buried. Learning Goal Measurement: length Olive's Random Slide This...is the Odd Squad bathroom key. Plot (contains spoilers) Olive and Otto are on a case where whenever a man clicks his pen, he teleports somewhere else. Olive gives him a new pen. When they return to headquarters, Olive casually says to Oscar, “Happy Friday.” Oscar had thought it was Thursday, and panics because “The Arrival” is happening today. Oscar and Ms. O explain that the deadly Hydraclops is going to rise out of the town lake and destroy the world. But when Oscar was five years old, he buried a weapon that could defeat the Hydraclops. While Olaf and Ms. O go to the town lake to evacuate everyone, Olive, Otto, and Oscar go to the area where the weapon was buried and consult Oscar’s map. To stop anyone else from getting the weapon, Oscar didn’t measure with feet or meters, he measured with his teddy bear, Norman. They count out 10 Normans from a certain tree, and then dig until they find... another map. This map tells them to measure in SchmumberCrunch granola bars, which none of them have. While Otto stays back and plays with Norman, Olive and Oscar go to headquarters and search for a SchmumberCrunch. Ms. O explains to all of the people near the lake that an ancient horror, the Hydraclops, will rise up from the lake to destroy the world. It will be doing this. At that point, Olaf demonstrates what the Hydraclops will do by jumping around, making odd noises, and screaming. Everyone flees. Back at headquarters, Olive and Oscar find that O’Malley has a SchmumberCrunch bar. He refuses to give it over, so Olive suggests measuring with something the same size as the bar. A gadget is too long. An eraser is too short. O’Malley’s giant blue sword is definitely too long. But Oscar finds a pencil that’s the same length. They go back to where Otto is and measure with the pencil and find yet another map. This one says to measure with Oscar’s own footsteps. But after this leads them to an empty hole, they realize they need to measure with Oscar’s five-year-old foot. They find the right place and dig up a treasure chest and head towards the lake, where the Hydraclops has risen. Oscar opens the treasure chest and pulls out... a really stinky sock. But Olaf explains that it is effective because the Hydraclops monster has heightened olfactory sense due to its increase in nasal capacity. The sock forces the Hydraclops away... for the next hundred years. Then, it will return with its siblings. Everyone takes off their socks. Trivia *There is a deleted scene of Olaf giving Ms. O a piggyback ride in which he stumbles and drops her on the beach. It is still played in Olaf's interview video. *The character of the Hydraclops bears similarities to HP Lovecraft's Cthulu mythos. *The Hydraclops has brothers and sisters. Gallery The20Hydraclops.jpg.resize.710x399-1-.jpg PBSKids.ODD .Rise-of-the-Hydraclops-1-650x366-1-.jpg Picture-01.png Ten20Normans.jpg.resize.710x399-1-.jpg PBS-Kids-Learning-Show-Odd-Squad-650x473-1-.jpg Bg-26.jpg Tumblr inline nuzrw93uEz1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nuzrx5DVWi1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nu7wf4FVGN1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nuzs63BrCT1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nuzryn08Ii1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nuzs3pPoFK1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nuzs256sBn1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nuzsayxW9F1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nuzsiyOH2v1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nuzshr3mrD1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nuzsngcu2d1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nuzsyoRzXv1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nuzsowA7Ry1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nuzt2sXHqC1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nuzszkspIR1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nuzt47GyfL1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nuzt1sv8iG1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nuztwd32AT1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nuztv0ZTBd1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nuzulbr8mz1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nuzwn43z2w1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nuzwnulcCM1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nuzxbuiuHY1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nuzwotWMUD1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nuzx9zIkzs1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nuzyn17eje1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nuzwwvXsRb1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nuzyoeR88C1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nuzzefMy7G1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nv0bejLnAg1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nv0c2hX0Bp1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nv035qjZID1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nv0bex44Ka1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nv0c3aOttz1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nv06ioMLIC1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nv035dPWCf1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline ntnelolSqK1rv5alo 1280.jpg Category:Episodes Category:A-Plots Category:Odd Squad Saves The World Category:Season 1 Category:A to Z Category:Season 1 Episodes